


Famous Last Words

by xXNekoAngel172Xx



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXNekoAngel172Xx/pseuds/xXNekoAngel172Xx
Summary: This was literally an april fools joke but none of you saw it in time smh





	1. Chapter 1

Azusa introduces herself and briefly... comments more so than summarises what happened in Chlorine Grown Roses. In her new signature outfit she heads downstairs to the kitchen where Mariella Russo is already treating herself to orange juice. Azusa introduces Mariella to the audience for the first time.

Esther comes to pick them up and together with their friends they muse about what they've been doing over summer. Meeting up with Kou and Kisumi at iHop, they have breakfast. They arrive timely at school, and Mariella is introduced to the audience a second time. Roll call also reveals that Kimmy Sakura is now in the same class as them.

Azusa wonders about her future.

For lunch the gang meets up on the roof, as always, and Ayumu is introduced (and quickly drawn to Shatter). Looking back on the previous year, Hitomi comes out as a lesbian. To celebrate her courage they go get drinks from a vending machine, but a pot cigarette smoking dude with no sense for the danger of hearing loss is standing nearby. Azusa is instantly awestruck by him. 

Tom shows up in school uniform, pretty awkward since none of the others are wearing their Iwatobi garbs. He claims he was ordered to check in on them because of all the stuff that happened last year, and he quickly leaves again.

Kimmy doesn't mention anything about that nor does she verify what Tom told them. #TomIsTheNewEvilMastermindOrTheirMinion


	2. Chapter 2

In class, Azusa can't stop thinking about the boy she saw by the vending machine, leading to her being embarrassed in front of the class (and subsequently crying).

Afterwards, swim practice begins and everyone is now part of the swim team, as well as Azusa now having been elected captain. They play around a little, much to the chagrin of Mariella and Rei who take this seriously. As there is a Swim Meat on Saturday though, they do start practice.

However, Azusa's crush is waiting by the gate and Azusa lets him in. They walk to the pool together and everyone is flabbergasted. Kou is the first to comment, but things quickly go sour between her, Kura and Kisumi. The two boys fight and fall into the pool, Rei and Thugisa get caught up in it too.

Mariella confronts Kura and he claims he just has such a bad temper that he's already going through his thirteenth school and as a result never really had friends.

Azusa takes pity on him and immediately suggests becoming his friend. Kura at last introduces himself by name and offers to walk Azusa home. The formatting makes it sound like Azusa abandons swim practice to go home with her crush, but he could have also waited for her inbetween her "Sure." and the very next line mentioning their way home and the beautiful sunset. (Don't wanna make comparisons but her walk with Akira home in Chapter 11 was feeling so much more meaningful and beautiful than her just saying 'nice sunset btw')

Right before heading to bed, Mariella and Azusa talk about Kura. While Azusa is very understanding towards him, Mariella makes it clear that she wants nothing to do with him. Azusa calls her close-minded they finally go to sleep. She dreams of herself and Kura almost kissing before she wakes up.

Even though it's 1am, she sneaks out of her room, grabs an energy drink and rides her new motorcycle with earbuds in, clearly not caring about traffic safety at all. She thinks about her friends needing to treat Kura better, that he's just misunderstood, and concludes that Mariella and Kisumi _will_ have to hide their hostility if Kura becomes Azusa's boyfriend. It is also notes at this point that Rin and Haru are an official couple now.


	3. Chapter 3

  


We start right off with a dream sequence where Azusa celebrates her engagement to Kura while all her dead parental figures in life congratulate her on her soon-to-br-husband. The dream abruptly shifts to her being all left alone.

She wakes up and cries for half an hour, missing her parents and still asking why they died. You wouldn't think she actually forgave Belle or Chiasa when reading that tbh

Being wide-awake Azusa already gets ready for school, eats a donut for breakfast (Habits hardly die, even if their origin vanished) and heads out on her motorcycle, crying about her parents again.

As she arrives at school, the only person already there is Hitomi. She had been waiting for Azusa; it's a mere coincidence that both of them were this early though. They walk to the parking lot and Hitomi shows Azusa the car she bought for her. They go for a test ride around town.

Azusa calls her friends and picks up a few of them; Kimmy is explicitly noted to be missing due to having detective work to do. They arrive at school in a timely matter and much to Azusa's surprise Kura is introduced as a new student in her class. He gets seated directly in front of Azusa and they start passing notes in class. As always they don't get caught.

As lunch break begins, Azusa starts looking for Kura because he apparently only has homeroom with her (somebody explain this school system to me, how exactly would it happen that you're in the same class but don't have any lessons other than that together?)

Luna notices her and suggest they all go to MCDonalds together because she gets an employee discount. They all get into the car and compliment the smell. Azusa blurbs out that Hitomi is the one who bought the car (apparently everyone just assumed Azusa bought it with her enormous wealth). Hitomi still doesn't want to tell where she got all the money from, but promises everyone presents.

After getting their food and driving back, Luna suggests skipping school because they have a car now (logic?). Shatter and Azusa object, but Luna reassured them that they'll be back in time for practice and Conchita casually reveals she can just hack the school attendance record anyway.

As there's only five minutes left until practice starts, everyone panics and Azusa drives as fast as she can to school. No mention is made whether she kept the speed limit on her rush. They put on their swimsuits and run to the pool, explaining their absence away by claiming they all needed to take care of Ether's sister and got stuck in traffic. Nevermind the fact Conchita wanted to hack the school accordance to read they all got sick themselves.

Kura shows up and apologizes halfheartedly for the previous day's events. Azusa asks him if he has been made a member of the swim team now, even though literally no one except her likes him. He tells her he joined because he just wants to spend time with his only friend and blushes. Practice commences but she can't take her eyes off of him.

Nagisa pulls Azusa aside, which she first assumes to turn into a love confession as she admits to herself that she already sees herself as Kura's girlfriend. However, Nagisa warns her of Kura as he's giving him bad vibes. Azusa inexplicably references the 'i can be your angle or yuor devil' meme. Nagisa repeats his concern over and over again, but Azusa doesn't listen and chalks it up to him being prejudiced towards Kura.

Back with the others at the pool, Luna suggests celebrating Azusa's new car. Azusa also invites Kura to come along [Or she actually asks him something NSFW].  
At their destination Kura and Azusa cuddle while Hitomi and Luna send each other memes and the rest just talks. They get food and Luna inexplicably t-poses on the table (presumably that's waht tpoe means).

Hitomi finally explains that she got the money by suing L'eau de Rose over the Kirumi Kissu murder trial. She exclaims she now bought a mansion and gifts for everyone, earning her applause from her friends.

Out of nowhere Kimmy and Tom barge in with guns, assuring the scared and shocked costumers that they are professionals doing detective work. Tom explains that a hitlist has been found in the streets and among the names listed on it is Azusa.

Kimmy voices her suspicion of the yakuza while Conchita objects that the threat of Chiasa and Masahiko is gone. Kimmy says the two of them are in Akihabara and not involved. She suspects that someone new is after Azusa's head.

For some reason Azusa only gasps at that revelation in the AO3 versiion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Heeeeeeeeeeeeey! I'm sorry it tok me so long to rite this chappie I had writes block and wsa relly busy wiht school T-T I havn drwn teh chapter cover yet but I wil pist it ony devianar wen Im done o3o Anway enjoy teh new chappie :333

I couldn't believe what Kimmy had sad.

"Someone is targetong me?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, thats why we have to evacuate ou." Stated kimmy.

"But why?" I cried.

"We have to get you to safety first. Then well figure out the questions." Sad Kimy.

I loked at my friends, worrydly.

"Btu were not in danger, rite?" Asked Conchit.

"For know your safe, we believe." reasured Kimmy.

"We should hury to our hideout before someone gets hut!" Interrupted Miuea.

"Right, befor you hurt anyne." Snarked Kimmy.

We left together even tho having miura wit us made me felt less safe then just having Kimmy by my side. We walked becuze the car enjine might would tell our pursuers exactly were we are. After a lot o curves and turns, we arribed at................ my home?

"This is the plave theyll expect us the laest." Explaned Kim.

We went in and kinny made herself at home in the basement again. She raelly likes basements, I guess. It was jist like when she was invesigating chirisa.

"It's best if ou come down first. Maybe take a nap?" sujjested Miurs. He is an idot but taht was not a bed idea, so I nodded.

ღღღ 

The next morning I woke up in the mourning. I was confused for a second but then I remebered what happened yesterday. Why was the yakuza targeting me agan? Chiesa and I had made upp so their was no reason for them to hate me anymore! I cried.

I got up and put on a lack dress with tattred edges, gray purple thightighs, black combat boots with skull desighes, and a blak chocker. Then I tok a shower and bruhed my hair.

I went doen the basement to viviset Kim. As I espected she had alraedy hung up teh wall with newspaper articles, mugshots and notes with red marker circles aroun stuff. Mura meanwhile was slepping in the corner liek the useless bum he is.

The board remined me of Chisa, witch reminded me of our swim off, wich remined me that there was a Swim Meat cooming up next week!

"Will I e able to go to school?" I asked.

"hm... at the moment we don't kknow anythin abot the person tryin gto kill you... But they might attak you at school........ if miuta is wiht you he could portect you, so I sppose you can go. But be carful." Warned kinny.

I didn't like the idea of being bait that she wsa suggestin, but this would be my first Swim Meat a s captain of the swim teem so it had to be a sucess. Kimm punched muira awake an told him to scort me to school. I first ate a jelly toast tho bc I'm not an iresponsible anime protag who has to eat brakefast while their on they're way to school. I have class. (lol that pun was an acciden 8D)

In class I pased a note to Marilla explaning my situaton. Nariell wsa werin her black hoodie with neon purple accents, a matching skirt, loose socks and purple and black tennis shoes. At lunch we all met on th roofopt. hotomi was waering a whit tanktop with pink stras on it, a pink skirt, and balck flipflops. Luan wsa wearingg her pepe shirt, a pleated skirt and goth crocs. Eshter was wren a yellow neko hodie, borwn booty shrots, and bron tennis shoes. Shater was wering a blkac shirt, blue skinny geans, chekcered converses and the kindom hearts necklave from Yami. (AN: It's soooo kawaii taht shayyer keaps the memry of Yami aliev their soo in love even stil <3). Constar wsa warnin a fob t shirt, dark red miniskirt, fishnet thightights and blk tennis shoes. 

"So waht should e do now?" Aksed Horomi.

"Investigaet the yakuza. They stil owe us one" Sugested Dhatter shyly.

"Btu it's hard to inflitraet them because they aleardy now our faces." Sommented Esthre.

"I say we jist go into they're HQ again and puch them till they spil the beans!" Said conhit.

"They porbably moved they HQ tho aftre Yami showed us were it was." Sais Hiyomi.

"...Actally the don't knoe my face..." Stated Mariell casually.

"No, I cna't do that to you! We'll fndn it all uot togehter and won't ascrifice anyone!" I protasted.

"Maybe we shoul lok for clues aroun town. They coul have left some crucal infromatin behind." Said sattr.

"Luckily we hav jsut teh vehicel for taht!" Grinned himoti.

ღღღ 

We drov roun to investigaet. First we wetn to teh shoppin mall and inspecced hot topic.

"Why are we sarching hear first, Azsa? Do yo thikn the yakzua is fashonable?" qestioned Hiomi.

"They aer clarely looking for me, so they'd go to were I am I thot. But tehy aern't hear."

"Isn't taht a good thing? It maens we can just go shop here!" Sad Lnua.

"ThAt's not what were hear for!" I shoted.

"DoN#t wory if the akuza dare com I will protect you!" Sad Conshit to luns.

Next ew went to teh mucis stoar, wallmatr, teh park we're shayter got aducted, the formerhaedquarters that were empty know. We even aid a visit to th mental hopsital were we firt met Maehiko. Nothin.

"Uh, it's almoat time from swim practic" Sad ihtomi.

"We don' have tim fro that, do we? The yakuz coul show up right when were practicing!" Objecctd shattre.

"That's not it, Kommy said she's come to swim parctice to investigaet two. I jist thikn we should meat up wih her."

We arrived this tim in time for swim practice. I changed into a lack bikini with a balk to rad gradient swim skirt. Hutomi was weering a pink tankini with a kitty on it. Lu was wering an american flag noepiece. Eshter was wiring a bron bathing siut with lithninhs on it. Shatre was wern balck swim shrots. Sonshit wsa waring a drak red bikini. Marilla wore a grape colored one pice with the Iwatobi jacket over it. 

I didn't awnt to wory the ohter membres who hadn't sean what happend yestreday, so I pretended not to be waitin fro someone. I dived into teh water and swam beauetifully, as to be expected form the captain and inspiring the other memebers.

Suddenly mailla sad "Oh-oh"

I turned around only to sea... Kira?! He was wearin swim turnks as pitchblk as his soul. He came bak?! I would have likd spenting time with hom, btu if he was gonna staet a fite again I wouldn't let him!

"Waht da fuq do you want >:( " Sad Nageia.

"Talking to my babe" Krua replied smugly. 

"What do ou wont?" I asked him two.

"I ned to tak too you." He said seriously.

"Abot what?" I aksed curiosly.

"Te hitlist."

The gitlist?! How did he now abot the hitlidt?!?

"Why do yo kno abot the hitlist?" I demanded.

"Jist follow me."

He seamed suspishous but I had no ohter choice. If he knew somethin I had to now it. I hope Kuar doesn't have anyhin to do wiht it, I don't now if I coul love him if he did , this wsan't somethin as easily forgivable as what Chiriko did. And even that was a stretch.

I cried. Thiking about waht hapened with Chisa reminded me of my parents. I hope they keap watchin over me in heaven.

"Is somehting wrong?" Aksed Ukra.

"I thot abot my praents. They... died last yaer." I told him th half-truth.

"Huh." Ansered kurs.

We we're now standng far enuff form the pool so taht teh others wouldn't be abel to heer what we say.

"So. What is it you wamted to tajk to me abot?" I sad tryin not to bluhs becaues he loks sexy even if he mihgt be involbed in some shady busines XP

"know, it is varrrry impotant tha you listen to my closely."

"Yes?" I bluhsed even hardre. Did he hav to be so misterios bout it I jst want him to spill teh beans befoer I fall in lov with his sexy face xc

Kura cam closer to me and closer and tok so mayn steps forward that we wer litrally breathing the smae air, and than wispered into my ear, "April Fools."

I gapsed.


End file.
